The Dinobot no one knew about
by stevenuniverse-lover-garnet
Summary: what if their was 6 dinobots instead of 5? this is the story of a velociraptor being reunited with her t-rex. but who is the Raptor? Read and find out ;)


**_? POV_**

Everyone was silent as the stars zoomed past our ship, the large seed-shaped spacecraft is following a _very_ faded signal of an important Person. The comfortable silence was broken by the ecstatic voice of my second in command, "sir, Sir, we've found her!" the dark silver winged Mech Screeched.

"where?" I growled softly hiding my excitement for finding my spark-mate,

"In the alpha-organic sector 535 the 3rd planet from the sol-sun" was the reply

"Set the course. Let's get there as fast as we can!" I ordered letting the mouth breaking smile bloom across my Face, showing-off my many razor-sharp Dental-plates (teeth).

All four of my trusted teammates shouted out "YES SIR" then ran to do as they were told.

'don't worry my little RAPTOR, Grim-lock's coming for you.'

 ** _Optimus-prime's POV_**

Today's calm, for a Saturday. Miko was gently strumming her guitar instead of making "scream metal" as she and bulkhead like to call it, Jack and Arcee just arrived from Jack's job, Rafael is playing video games with Bumblebee, Bulkhead is on patrol and Ratchet is doing his thing in the med-bay, while I just observed waiting for bulkhead to return so I can go out.

Typing a report for Agent Fowler I froze as I heard someone whom I believed to be long gone,

 _'_ _Don't worry my little RAPTOR, Grim-lock's coming for you.'_

t-that was Grim…But h-he died! I WATCHED him get trapped in an explosion after he pushed me into the last escape-pod!

My venting hitched as I tried to stop coolant from pouring down my face.

Key word "tried".

The base fell silent, the only sound being the background noise for Rafael's game, they must have heard my sharp ventilation.

"Optimus? Are you okay?" Arcee asked, but it was like we were under water.

My gravity stabilisers felt weak, as more coolant fell from my optics, I'm glad my back was to my pa-TEAM…my team.

"RATCHET, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH OPTIMUS!" I heard Miko yell followed by someone running, all muffled by…something.

"Optimus? Focus on my voice we're the only ones here," Ratchet soothed, when did everyone leave?

"okay Optimus can you tell me what's wrong?" I want to answer but I started shaking, as even more fluid streaking down my face-plates and a silent sob came from my vocaliser.

"oh, Orion it's okay…" if it was a different situation i would have let out a bitter laugh, but the warm servo on my back-structs and gentle whispers made me snap and I fell to my knees, hard sobs sending tremors through my Protoform as Ratchet tried his hardest to comfort me.

You can't comfort someone whose overjoyed, my spark-mates alive

'and I shall wait for you, my REX.'

 _~three-day time-skip brought to you by a crying Optimus~_

It's been three days since my happy-mental-breakdown that made my entire Pac-Team…oh who am I kidding- My entire Pack worry even if only one of them saw my tears. Surprisingly Ratchet didn't ask why I suddenly broke down into hysterics.

June, Fowler and Bulkhead were informed by Arcee and Jack that something unknown happened to me. In these three days my spark-bond pulsed happily as Grim-lock grew closer and closer to earth, I wonder when he's going to get here?

Ratchet was on the computer looking for decepticon activity, he suddenly hummed bringing me out of my thoughts, "what is it Ratchet?" Bumblebee buzzed from his place across the room, making everyone look at him, "there's an unknown ship breaking the atmosphere." Was his reply not even moving his gaze from the screen. "do you think it's a new 'con?" Agent fowler asked,

"it's giving off more of an auto-bot signal then a 'con one." Hope bloomed in my spark

"well what are you waiting for? find out where it's going to land," Bulkhead grunted

"I'm trying bulkhead…its uncertain but it should be close." I couldn't help the small smile that grew when ratchet plugged in the coordinates

"I will check who it is… the rest of you please stay here." I said getting shocked looks from everyone,

"Optimus! don't be rash, at least take Arcee or Bumblebee!" ratchet tried to convince,

"no, I wish to go alone." my blunt reply made Ratchet sigh,

"Sorry not going to happen boss, 'Bee, Arcee and I are coming with you." Bulkhead replied standing while punching one servo into the other.

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** **** ** _person_**

As ratchet opened the ground bridge, everyone prepared to go through, Rafael placed a camera on Bumblebees shoulder, so Ratchet and the Humans can see what happens from the base, an idea Jack had to stop Miko from following them on every mission, it worked…most of the time anyway.

Little did the auto-bots know, Megatron also notice the unknown ship and was slowly moving in on his Target.

 _TBC_

J


End file.
